


Politics and Dismemberment

by ASongofSixpence



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Aliens, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Minor Violence, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongofSixpence/pseuds/ASongofSixpence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled: Chekov’s First and Worst Away Mission feat. Alligator People.<br/><i>Hikaru is pretty jazzed about getting to go on such a cushy away mission until the food sucks and Pavel gets his arm ripped off.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Politics and Dismemberment

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaru is portrayed as pretty goofy in this one, but I think that at heart we’re all just a little goofy. Please keep in mind that despite the serious themes* in this fic, it’s actually a just a silly story.
> 
> *That is, if you consider politics and dismemberment serious themes.
> 
> [Edit: I just realized that I forgot to mention that this was written as a gift for the always fashionable, ever lovely, Tyler. Enjoy college, dear heart!]

 

There’s technically a rule about how many bridge crew officers you can bring with you on away missions, but it’s been pretty obvious to Hikaru from the beginning that Jim Kirk considers regulations to be more suggestions than things he is actually obligated to follow, so he’s surprised, but not very, when he hears about the Captain’s plan concerning their next mission, a diplomatic meeting with the ambassadors of Au’ked.

The Keddians- because this is what they’re called, according to Uhura, who Hikaru has learned should never be questioned under any circumstances- have shown keen interest in joining the Federation as of late due to the sudden rise of an illness affecting their children that they’re not technologically advanced enough to fight off. Au’ked is a small L class planet, 99% percent of which is covered by a lilac ocean, with the remaining 1% of substantial ground being nothing but fat magenta sandbars. The Enterprise had been instructed to meet Au’ked’s ambassadors and observe the situation without interfering, which is Federation speak for _please mind the store until we decide what to do, and try not to fuck shit up_. It’s a relatively boring mission, assigned to them only because they happened to be passing by, but a blind man couldn’t miss the way Kirk’s eyes light up when he first catches word of it.

“It’s just like an unofficial shoreleave! It’s a babysitting job- nothing bad’s going to happen!”

“Captain,” Spock insists, “The amount of alpha shift officers you are proposing to beam down is illogical. As this mission is, as you stated ‘a babysitting job’, it is only practical to beam down the minimal amount of crew needed- in this case, one commanding officer and Lieutenant Uhura.”

Kirk squints at him, “So you’re saying you wanna make this into a romantic island getaway for you and Uhura, huh? _Pretty_ sneaky, Spock, what happened to the needs of the many?”

Uhura’s ponytail swishes over her shoulder as she flicks her head, effortlessly telegraphing her annoyance without turning away from her station. Hikaru isn’t sure if hair based communication is a real thing taught at the Academy, but he wouldn’t be surprised if it was; Communication track students are weird. Spock blinks coolly. “Negative, I am merely stating that the officers you have picked are not logical choices. Mr. Sulu, for example, has no reason to accompany us.”

Hikaru instinctively ducks his head at the mention of his name and glances at Pavel, who grins nervously. He’s also been picked to go, and if all goes according to Kirk’s plan it will be his very first away mission. He’s incredibly excited by the prospect, which Hikaru would know even if Pavel hadn’t just told him over lunch, knee jittering against the table so hard it had knocked Hikaru’s dessert over. He’s his best friend; he picks up on these things.

“Come on, Spock, we all need a break. Don’t you think the beta shift officers can handle a promotion for one or two days?”

“My sentiments are not based on the capabilities of the beta shift officers.”

“Really? Because from over here it sounds like they are.” There is a pregnant pause. The kind that translates into _‘if I were not a pacifist, Captain, I would tear you limb from limb and have you roasted on a spit’_. Or maybe it’s just ‘ _you have a fine point there, Jim, I am underestimating the abilities of our crew’_. Hikaru isn’t really sure; he still can’t read Spock for shit.

There is a tittering from the communications station, and Uhura is silent for a moment before interrupting the Captain and his first officer’s staring match with a sighed, “Captain, the Au’ked ambassadors wants to know how many people they should expect.”

Kirk glances away from Spock only to raise his eyebrows at Uhura’s turned back. “Why?”

“They-.” She sighs again, though Hikaru thinks she may also be smiling, “They want to throw us a welcome party, sir.”

There is a brief moment that Kirk takes to throw a triumphant smirk at his XO, and then says congenially, spreading his hands broadly as if this is what he had planned all along, “And what’s a party with only two people? Not a party I’d join a federation for- tell them six, Lieutenant. Six to beam down.”

Which is how Hikaru ends up in the transporter room the next day, Pavel bouncing on the balls of his feet at his side. The people cleared to beam down are: Captain Kirk (obviously), Doctor McCoy (reluctantly), Lieutenant Uhura (contentedly), Commander Spock (mutely), and Hikaru and Pavel themselves. All and all it’s shaping up to be what looks like a pretty relaxing few days. The Keddians, according to the briefing they’d all received this morning, are a semi-aquatic people, and though the Federation would have to figure out how to effectively help them whilst underwater- which is where the young children stay until their secondary lungs fully form during puberty- should the Keddians decide to join, the talks will be held in Triak, one of their dryland villages, for the convenience of their air breathing guests. Today they are being beamed down to the shore nearest the village, and then, after a welcoming celebration, will work their way inland to see the village itself. It honestly does sound kind of like a vacation getaway, and Hikaru can’t help but feel more and more grateful that Kirk selected him to go- with all the constant mortal peril that’s been going on, the bridge has been pretty tense lately.

“Don’t look too serious now, kid,” McCoy mutters as Pavel joins him on the transporter pad. “People will start to think you’re not excited or something.” Hikaru watches Pavel try to school his features into something _not_ resembling an overenthusiastic puppy being given a treat, but as soon he catches Hikaru looking he breaks into a smile again. All he’s talked about the last few days is that he can’t wait to see a new world, and Hikaru is totally on the same page- this, after all, is why anyone joins Starfleet, or at least why he had. He winks at Pavel and then takes his space on the pad behind him, watching as Kirk double checks their coordinates with Mr. Scott and then bounces over to stand beside Spock.

“Everyone ready?” He chirps, as if he is a jolly hoverbus driver about to take them all off on a school approved field trip rather than a Captain of a starship. “Let’s go then. Energize, Mr. Scott.”

There is the faint tingling in the limbs that always accompanies transport, and the bright swirl of golden light, and then-

Nothing.

There are horror stories about people who get rearranged during the beam down process- tales of Starfleet officers who leave their lower intestines behind on the transporter pad, or who find their arms where their legs should be, or things equally disconcerting. They get passed down unofficially- brought home to scare children out of service and into bed, or posted on Anti-Starfleet gossip blogs. These stories are the reason that some officers elect to take desk jobs rather than go into active duty, and these stories are the reason that, when Hikaru open’s his eyes and finds only darkness, he automatically thinks, _“Oh god, this is it. I’m going to end up one of those stupid fucking anecdotes they tell when everyone gets drunk during cadet training.”_ And then waits for his innards to collapse in on themselves.

After a moment it occurs to him that the darkness isn’t so much _darkness_ as it is sorta… _purple_ , and that when he moves his hand to look at it he is surrounded by a viscous fluid that gives him enough traction to move, and that’s when he’s able to mentally right himself and realizes that he’s not actually dead, he’s just underwater.

Hikaru has been able to swim since he was a child- was born in water, actually, despite the fact that the custom is now considered ancient and barbaric, and had historically sparked the first argument between his mother and father on the subject of his existence- and so when he looks up and sees the surface a few feet away he’s easily able to strike out and bring himself up for air, grateful that he’d had the presence of mind to not have taken a breath earlier.

Unfortunately, it seems not everyone had the same notion. When Hikaru surfaces it is to McCoy pounding Kirk on the back as he sputters, Uhura treading water close by. At the sound of Hikaru’s arrival she turns to him, looking increasingly alarmed, “Where are the others?”

It occurs to Hikaru quite suddenly that Pavel doesn’t know how to swim. He says, “Oh, fuck.” Louder than is probably polite in front of a commanding officer, but before his anxiety can grow into honest terror he feels something knock against his boot and looks down to see Pavel thrashing below him in what seems to be a mounting panic. Without thinking Hikaru sucks in a breath and dives back under, catching Pavel under the arms and hauling him back up to the surface where he proceeds to choke and gag, nearly bending double as Hikaru does his best to keep them both afloat. There’s some kind of commotion over by Kirk and the others, and so Hikaru assumes that Spock must have resurfaced as well, but he’s too busy thumping Pavel on the back to look over and see.

“You okay?” Hikaru asks him once he’s caught his breath, looping his arms around Pavel’s chest and leaning back so Pavel can rest against him.

Pavel coughs wetly and then lets his head fall backwards, his skull bouncing painfully against Hikaru’s nose. “That was not much fun.”

“I told you you should let me teach you how to swim.” Hikaru says reasonably, trying to avoid inhaling Pavel’s hair, which has plastered itself flat against Pavel’s head. “You never know when you’re going to get beamed underwater.”

“I didn’t think this was going to be problem I would have.”

“Well now you know. Do you think you can float on your own?”

“Give me a minute. I recover.”

They bob idly, almost lying horizontally if not for the weight of their boots dragging them down at an angle. A little ways off Hikaru can hear Commander Spock saying icily, “Vulcan was a desert planet Captain- to learn to swim was not a necessity.” But the statement maintains its usual amount of bitchiness so Hikaru thinks he’s probably okay. Around the largely impeding view of Pavel’s head Hikaru can see the sky, which is a thin lavender color, much like the ocean, and a faint twinkle in the distance that he thinks may be the Enterprise.

“Captain.” He calls, tracking the dot as it orbits.

“Yes Mr. Sulu?”

“I was just kind of wondering why we’re not on solid ground.”

“You know, Mr. Sulu, I was just wondering that myself.” There’s an indistinct plunking sound as the Captain retrieves his communicator, which is thankfully waterproof, and then says pleasantly, “Mr. Scott, can you please tell us why the fuck we’re in the ocean.”

“Plain human error, Captain.” Scotty chirps back cheerfully, Scottish brogue thick as ever. “Ensign Kyle made a wee mistake. No great harm done though, if you look to the north your original destination should be about 20 meters out.”

Pavel attempts to crane his head over his shoulder so Hikaru swings his legs back underneath him, effectively righting them both, and then turns around. Sure enough there is a thin line of magenta off in the distance, presumably stretching on for many miles, and Hikaru watches as three figures emerge from the water, sliding belly down before pulling themselves up to stand vertically. They’re too far away to get a good look at, but even from a distance Hikaru can see that they have long snouts.

“Well please do me a favor and kick Ensign Kyle’s ass for me.” Kirk says with a huff. “Kirk out.” He tucks his communicator back in his pocket and then raises a hand to shield his eyes, squinting. “Are those the ambassadors? Should I wave at them? Is waving considered a sign of aggression on this plant?”

Uhura shrugs. “I wouldn’t risk it, sir.” She says knowledgably.

“Right. Guess we’re just gonna have to leg it then.” After a fair bit of shuffling it is decided on a whole that it would be best to just ditch their shoes, and so they all remove them and pitch them deeper into the water. Hikaru can’t help but feel a little gloomy- he’d finally got the soles mashed into the shape he liked them- but he covers up his manly sniffling with a Very Serious Expression. (Though it doesn’t seem to fool Pavel, who pats his arm consolingly.) It helps that Kirk actually gives a little eulogy and then hums the Funeral March when he throws away his pair, underscored by McCoy’s scoffing and Spock’s, “Captain, I fail to understand why a pair of boots would necessitate any funeral rites. You can replicate a new pair as soon as we are back aboard the Enterprise.” Uhura looks a bit melancholy as well.

McCoy and Kirk lock their arms crisscross under Spock’s shoulders so they can tow him to shore, while Uhura joins Hikaru do the same with Pavel. Pavel seems entirely mortified by the whole ordeal, yelping, “Sorry, sorry!” Every time he accidentally kicks either of them on the down stroke. Spock on the other hand looks unrepentant, or perhaps is just pretending that it isn’t happening.

Hikaru takes a moment to thank his lucky stars that there seems to be no wind on Au’Ked, leaving the ocean strangely calm and serene. It does however make the planet seem eerily quite, nothing to break the silence except everyone’s panting, not even the chatter of birdsong. As they swim closer it becomes clear why; there’s no foliage growing on the shoal, and the ground itself is so flat that Hikaru can see the bumpy silhouette of squat structures on the horizon. The shape of the ambassadors also becomes clear, resolving into figures much larger than Hikaru had originally assumed they would be, at least seven or eight feet tall. The first impression he gets is one of huge alligators standing on their hind legs, but out of fear of being culturally insensitive, or got forbid speciest, he doesn’t mention it. Pavel, bless him, saves him when he says, “They look like… I cannot think of the word in Standard.” And Hikaru suggests, “Alligators?” And Pavel confirms, “Alligators.”

Uhura looks like she’s fighting a grin.

As the landing party grows close enough to the shore to touch solid ground, one of the ambassadors turns toward them and calls out, trilling in short pops and clicks. It takes a moment for the universal translator to kick in. “Most honored guests!” The ambassador cries, sounding anxious even through the language barrier. “If we had known you preferred to dwell in water we would have set up a meeting point in our capital city. Please forgive our misinformation!”

It turns out that the alligator analogy is more wrong than right. Their heads look a bit like an alligators, with thin snouts and a barely concealed row of sharp teeth hanging over their jaw, but their eyes are large and dark and shiny, clearly intelligent. Their skin is captivating, scales thin and satiny smooth like a snakes, ranging from a deep indigo to a delicate pink from ambassador to ambassador, paler on the underbelly and darker on the thick rigid scales around their eyes. When one ambassador turns to another Hikaru sees that they have dorsal fins, as well as translucent pectoral fins flopping down underneath their upper arms, which are quite long and have five webbed fingers at the end of them. Hikaru begins to feel a bit bad about comparing them to animals.

“Not at all, Ambassador,” The Captain says, stumbling out of the water, suddenly all business. “Your information is right. We intended to meet you where we had previously planned, but there was a little mix up when we beaming down. The fault is ours.”

“I am glad we have not insulted you, most honored guests.” Says the purple skinned ambassador who had first called out, moving toward them. On their hind legs the Keddians move, not inelegantly, but with the lurch of a creature that clearly spends most of its time on its belly. When the two groups meet, the first ambassador, now towering above Kirk, bends forward slightly. “I am Shine on Ke’tah Leaves, daughter of Sound of Northern Current, it is an honor to make your acquaintance, Captain James Kirk of the Federation.”

Kirk bends forward as well, “It is an honor to make your acquaintance as well. This is Commander Spock, my First Officer, Doctor McCoy, my Chief Medical Officer, Lieutenant Uhura, my Communications Officer, and Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Chekov, my Helmsmen and Navigator.” Hikaru gives a slight bow when he is mentioned, and Kirk trades a look with Uhura, who nods. “…However, I believe our universal translator is translating your name by its literal definition. For the sake of communication, is there any other name you go by?”

The ambassador lifts her dark head; the indigo scales by her eyes rippling in what Hikaru thinks may be curiosity. “It would be my honor if you were to refer to me by my family name, Kr’een.”

“The honor is mine, Ambassador Kr’een.”

Her scales flutter again, this time clearly in pleasure. “This is very pleasing to hear. But, I have failed in my duty as a host to introduce you to my fellow Ambassadors. This is son of Tareik,” She says, and the ambassador to her left bows.

“We are very pleased to have you here.” He says in a deep voice, magenta scales shining.

“And this is daughter of Gaiie.” Ambassador Gaiie bows as well, and when she speaks it is soft and pleasant.

“I hope that your time with us will be satisfactory.”

“I’m sure it will be.” Kirk assures her.

“This is a joyous meeting. If you will follow us we will take you to the place of our welcoming celebration.” Ambassador Kr’een says, and with a shuffle the three keddians turn and start inland, the triangular face of their tales dragging in the surf behind them.

After briefly conferring with Uhura- and it’s at this point Hikaru really begins to appreciate the fact that Uhura has her shit together, because everyone else is sorta iffy- it’s decided that taking their shirts off probably won’t offend anyone. They all slip their uniforms over their head and wring them out, except for Uhura, who settles for primly squeezing the hem of her dress, and Spock, who stalks ahead of them like a wet cat, taking each step deliberately, as if he could step out of the clinging water if he could just figured out the right angle. Kirk looks like he wants to laugh, but wisely resists because, as the old Terran proverb goes, if you talk shit, you will get hit. He instead makes a comment about McCoy looking like a cabana boy, which earns him a scowl and a smack when McCoy whips him across the back of the head with his still sopping shirt.

Hikaru turns to Pavel and ruffles some of the water out of his hair in an attempt to make him look a little less like a wet dog. “Half drowned is a good look for you.” He tells him, and Pavel makes a face.

“Fuck you.” Pavel lets him do it for a moment but then bats his hand away, and, with a half-hearted sigh, shakes his head like an animal, splattering Hikaru with water.

“Thanks for that.” Hikaru scowls, and Pavel grins at him, looking entirely unrepentant.

“Sorry.”

It’s at this point that McCoy gets worked into a huff about all the water Pavel swallowed, and drags him away ‘to make sure his stomach lining isn’t dissolving as they speak’.  When Pavel insists that he’s fine McCoy growls, “It’s purple, Chekov. That ain’t natural.”

However, it turns out that, according to McCoy’s thankfully still functioning tricorder, the color of the water can actually be accounted for by the large amount of potassium permanganate in the sand, a harmless chemical naturally produced on Au’ked. Pavel, visibly pleased by his clean bill of health, points out to the Captain that potassium permanganate has to be made artificially back on Terra, and that it might help sway the Federation in favor of assisting the Keddians if they would be promised such a hot commodity in return. Kirk gets a familiar meddlesome gleam in his eyes and takes Pavel by the arm, pulling him to the front of the group so they can talk with the ambassadors.

Hikaru considers reminding them both that they’ve technically been warned not to get involved with politics, but decides against it. Who is he to interfere with progress? McCoy seems to be thinking the same thing though, because he falls back to walk with Hikaru and mutters, “Something tells me that we’re heading for a world of trouble.”

Uhura snorts, “When Kirk is involved, there’s always trouble.”

Spock, stalking far ahead of them, says nothing.

In the distance Hikaru can see a flurry of activity, and as they come closer can make out the shape of eight or nine Keddians rushing about and setting things down on the sand. Occasionally one will run back out into the ocean and dive under the surf, returning with another Keddian in tow, and by the time Hikaru and the rest join them he counts at least thirteen, all who stop and bow as they approach.

“Most honored guests,” Ambassador Kr’een says, “We have prepared a traditional meal for you. Of course, we have had to substitute according to human dietary restrictions, but we hope it is to your liking.”

They are led to sit on small pads of what look a bit like moss, albeit purple moss, that have been set in circle. They’re soaking wet, presumably just pulled from the ocean floor, but Hikaru is soaking wet anyway, so he doesn’t really mind. He somehow ends up sandwiched between Kirk and McCoy, which turns out to be an undesirable position to be in, because as soon as they are brought food, McCoy takes it upon himself to lean over after every bite so he can double check that the Captain’s delicate immune system is still functioning. Hikaru offers to switch seats with McCoy but before he can Kirk grabs onto his elbow and gives him a wide-eyed look that can only mean, _“You are my last defense.”_

The food itself is served to them on thick, glossy leaves, and is, in Hikaru’s opinion, kind of unappealing. He can only assume that it’s some sort of seafood because the sandbar is so barren that he can’t imagine where it would come from otherwise. However, it neither looks nor tastes like any seafood that Hikaru has ever eaten, and the only way he gets the blue mush down is with a carefully neutral expression and by calling upon years of practice with his own mothers attempts at non replicated cooking. Pavel on the other hand seems to find it more than satisfactory, expressing his approval enthusiastically to Ambassador Gaiie, who he’s sitting across from. Hikaru is inclined to disregard Pavel’s opinion though, seeing as how he once witnessed the boy calmly eat a whole chunk of wasabi without batting an eye, and after repeated experiments has come to the conclusion that he is not in possession of functional taste buds.

Other than the lackluster meal, Hikaru begins to rekindle the feeling that this away mission will be a relaxing one. The sun has begun to set into the sea, painting the sky a deep rose and revealing five of Au’ked’s eight tiny moons. Hikaru buries his feet in the soft magenta sand to soak up its lingering warmth and turns to watch the water lap at the shoreline, content to simply listen as Kirk makes conversation with Ambassador Kr’een. The food is cleared away, and when it becomes too dark to see the Keddians crack open what appear to be large seeds that emit a soft yellow glow and set them around the circle. Interest peaked, Hikaru leans over to examine one; they’re about the size of his head, rough and uneven on the outside, and after inspection it becomes clear to him that the glowing is actually coming from a pit inside the seed rather than the shell itself.

“What are these?” He asks Ambassador Tareik, whose pale underbelly scales shine gold when Hikaru hands the light back to him.

“These are the seeds of the See’k tree. They are common on Au’ked, and light our cities.”

“What makes them glow?” Hikaru inquires.

Ambassador Tareik makes a popping sound low in his throat that doesn’t translate, but Hikaru thinks may be the Keddian equivalent of a considering hum. “The research is not complete- our technology is not advanced like yours. Our ancestors worshipped the See’k trees, and believed that their seeds glowed because our gods had blessed them. Indeed, there are some that still believe this.”

Before Hikaru can reply, McCoy, who apparently had been listening, leans over to peer at the seed. “So a naturally occurring light source. Well I guess you wouldn’t have electricity. How long do they last?”

The ambassador turns his dark stare to McCoy. “The glow remains for fourteen light cycles.” Hikaru can only assume he means days. “Out of water it will last for only nine, but that will more than suffice for the duration of your trip. These seeds will guide you during your stay in Au’ked.” He turns back to Hikaru, holding the light out toward him. “This one is yours to keep.”

Hikaru flushes, “You don’t have to-.”

“Take it back to your home with you. It is a gift of good feeling. A blessing.”

“Thank you.” Hikaru says emphatically, taking the seed. He doesn’t miss McCoy’s smirk when he not so subtly cuddles it against his chest, but he doesn’t mind. He can’t wait till he can get back to the botany lab and do some real tests on it.

“So you said that there were those who still believe that the glow comes from, what, gods?” McCoy interjects, “Do most of your people still believe in these gods?”

“Believe? I am not sure my translator is effectively taking your meaning. The gods can be clearly seen.” Ambassador Tareik raises his hand to point at the sky, and Hikaru follows his finger with his eyes, not sure what he’s expecting to see at the end of it. He’s surprised by what he does.

“You mean the moons?” McCoy blurts, and Hikaru sighs exasperatedly. McCoy is many things, but culturally sensitive is not one of them.

Ambassador Tareik, on the other hand, seems unmoved. “Yes. Our eight gods have looked down upon us from the very beginning. There are many who still believe that the gods guide their fate, but there are less now who actively let them control their lives. Most find it irrational to let old customs get in the way of progress, however, there are some-.” He cuts himself off abruptly, and then says. “It is an unpleasant line of conversation, most honored guests, you may find it unappealing to speak of.”

Hikaru trades a look with McCoy and then shakes his head, “No, please go on.”

“If it pleases you. There are some among our race who are strongly opposed to Federation aid. They believe that the illness that ails our young is a sign from the gods signaling their displeasure, and should not be treated, less we anger them further.”

“That’s barbaric!” McCoy balks.

Ambassador Tareik bows his head. “It is not my place to say so in front of guests, but I strongly concur.”

Hikaru has a few more questions, but Ambassador Kr’een takes the moment to stand up to her full height and announce, “Most honored guests, our Out of Water Children have rehearsed a story passed down from our ancestors, and would like to preform it for you in your native language.” The other Keddians sitting with them, those that are not the ambassadors or among the serving staff, all shuffle slightly in what Hikaru thinks to be the universal sign of adolescent excitement. Hikaru hadn’t paid much attention to them earlier, but now that he is, it is obvious that the seven or eight of them are younger than the rest; their scales are lighter shades- their underbellies almost white- and they are shorter than the others, about as tall as Pavel or Hikaru himself. “It would please us if you would be their audience.”

There’s a pause, and then Kirk seems to realize that the ambassador is waiting for an answer because he stutters, “Oh! Oh, yeah, totally.” Uhura elbows him. “Ow! I mean- it would please us greatly as well.”

The Keddians all erupt into motion, grabbing the lights and reconfiguring them into a straight line. Ambassador Tareik tips his head again and says, gathering the pads of moss, “I should aid them. It has brought me joy to converse with you.” Hikaru tries to hand him the seed back but he is rebuffed, “As I said, it is yours.”

Hikaru stands up with the others, and, after a bit of polite guidance, relocates to a seat in front the line of lights. “That food was good, no?” Pavel says, thumping down next to him. When he sees what Hikaru has in his hands he reaches out to grab it eagerly, scowling when Hikaru automatically yanks it away. “Didn’t your mother teach you to share?”

“No. I had an older brother, it was fight or die.” Hikaru says, and Pavel makes a face. “I’ll let you play with it later, I promise.”

“I don’t want to _play_ with it,” Pavel says petulantly, “I just want to see it.”

“Well then I’ll let you see it later.”

“After you’ve dissected it?”

“Maybe.”

“Hikaru!”

Hikaru pats his hand sympathetically.

After everyone is situated- the landing team in the front, the serving team behind them, and the ambassadors supervising in the back- the young Keddians all line up in front of the lights, facing the sea. One by one they start to speak, and, as promised, they do it in Standard. Well, kind of Standard. …They do it in a language that may be Standard’s long lost stepbrother from a parallel universe. It’s not their fault- Hikaru can’t imagine even attempting any of the pops and clicks that make up the Keddian language, and their effort is well intentioned, but that doesn’t make it easier not to laugh. He adamantly refuses to make eye contact with Kirk, who he can see quivering with suppressed mirth in his peripheral vision, because as soon as he does he knows that he’ll lose it. Everyone else has plastered on a look of polite interest, and so Hikaru dutifully attempts to follow suit.

After what feels like a lifetime of trying to follow their story- he thinks it’s about a Keddian named Sunlight Dappling Through Water, but he isn’t sure- he risks a glance at Pavel. To his surprise Pavel seems totally disengaged, staring vacantly over the top of one of the Keddian's shoulders. Then, as if roused by Hikaru’s look, he leans over and whispers, “I have just thought of something very important about the potassium permanganate. I think that it-. I need to speak with the ambassadors, I will be back.”

Hikaru grabs onto his sleeve as he starts to rise, “Can’t it wait?”

“No, no, I’ll forget. I’ll be quick, like rabbit.” He winks at Hikaru and then scampers off before he can stop him.

Hikaru sighs and then goes back to watching the performance, hoping that if maybe he just stops trying so hard the words will become clear to him. After five minutes of half listening, he thinks that it’s actually starting to work.

Which is, of course, when all hell breaks loose.

The first thing they hear is the scream- somewhere behind Hikaru one of the Keddians keens startlingly. When Hikaru whirls around, still half seated, it is to the sight of Ambassador Tareik’s body slumping lifelessly to the ground- what looks to be an arrow protruding from the back of his skull. Behind him are three Keddians Hikaru has never seen before, all armed with what he thinks might be the Keddian equivalent of a cross bow. As he looks on, stunned, the intruder farthest to the left raises his weapon and fires, striking one of the children in the stomach. It is this that shocks them all into action- Hikaru leaps to his feet, reaching for his phaser before he realizes with a jolt of horror that, as Federation policy dictates, only the Captain and his First Officer are armed. Instead, he turns and races to shield the remaining children, urging them all to huddle behind him, and covering McCoy, who is on his hands and knees, trying to staunch the bleeding of the child who was shot. He looks over his shoulder and finds a crossbow leveled his way, and so he puffs himself up to cover as many of the children he can and prays to whoever is watching that he’ll be able to stay standing after more than one shot. There is the hot _ting_ of phaser fire, and then the Keddian who was about to kill him crumples in half, stunned.

In the course of a minute and a half two out of the three serving staff have been killed- the remaining server injured and struggling to stand with Hikaru. Ambassador Kr’een has been struck in the chest but is alive, gasping for air, belly up. Ambassador Gaiie has thrown herself at the intruder who killed Ambassador Tareik, breaking his weapon and snarling as she claws at his throat. He throws his weight forward and snaps his jaws across her neck, taking out a chunk of flesh. She falls backwards with a gargled cry and Pavel, who had been hidden behind her and who Hikaru now sees she had been trying to protect, falls over her, ripping his shirt over his head and attempting fruitlessly to stop the gushing of her blood. Kirk, who had been covering Uhura as she commed for backup, finally gets an opening and hits the attacker he had been trading fire with square in the chest.

The remaining hostile Keddian, still standing over Ambassador Gaiie, is quick to notice that his comrades have fallen, and with one seamless movement rips Pavel from her body, clutches him like a shield, and then snaps his jaw threateningly over Pavel’s shoulder. There is a crunch- Pavel screams.

“Okay, okay!” Kirk shouts, dropping his phaser and raising his hands peaceably. “I won’t shoot- Spock, lower your phaser. I’m from the Federation- if you let my man go, I can have you cleared of charges. I can make it look like this never happened, but first you have to let him go, okay?”

For a moment all Hikaru can hear is the hallow thumping of his own heart, and then the Keddian slowly opens his mouth, removing his teeth from Pavel’s bare flesh. Pavel gasps quietly, and Hikaru can see the blood draining from his face even as it wells up on his skin. “Godless Federation _rche’ae’chs_.” The Keddian snarls. “I do not intend to make deals with you- you who imagine you are a higher authority than the gods. I have come here to shed the blood of you and all who align with you, and I will not leave until I have done so.”

“Wait.” Kirk says hurriedly, “Listen-.”

But it is too late; the Keddian grabs Pavel’s shoulder between his teeth in the same instant that Pavel jerks sideways, crying out in fear. There is a wet pop, and a creaking, snapping, tearing sound Hikaru isn’t sure if he imagines, and then the Keddian is holding Pavel’s dismembered arm between his teeth. Uhura screams, and Hikaru goes cold all over, as if he’s going to pass out. Pavel turns completely white and crumples soundlessly. As soon as he’s out of the way Spock opens fire, shooting twice. The Keddian collapses.

All at once there is a flurry of motion. For a moment Hikaru thinks that the sudden lights in his peripherals are spots in his eyes, and that he really is about to faint, but then there are people standing where the lights were and he realizes that it’s just the security team Uhura had commed for finally showing up. McCoy rushes past him to get at Pavel and at the same time Kirk whips out his communicator and starts barking orders. “Kirk to Enterprise. Requesting emergency beam up for Mr. Chekov and Dr. McCoy. Chekov has been seriously injured. Repeat- Chekov has been seriously injured.”

McCoy’s head shoots up from where he’s leaning over Pavel and shouts, “Jim, make sure they’re ready for us.” Hikaru can do nothing but watch with mounting horror as McCoy pries open the Keddian’s mouth, and then, as delicately as he can, removes Pavel’s arm.

“Please have a team of medical staff and a biobed waiting in the transporter room. Also beam down M’Benga. Tell him to bring every nurse specializing in xenobiology they can spare, and to prepare to work with what they have on hand.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Hikaru stumbles towards Pavel’s prone body just as the lights of the transporter beam lock on to them. “Pavel.” He hears himself say, and McCoy’s eyes snap up to meet his just as they both disappear. He’s left staring dumbly at the patch of red sand they left behind, too afraid to translate all the words McCoy hadn’t said aloud.

“When you’re done with that please beam up Lieutenant Uhura and Lieutenant Sulu-.”

“Captain!”

“No, Uhura, don’t argue with me! I won’t have you down here right now if you’re unarmed. …Please beam up both Lieutenants as soon as you can.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Hikaru isn’t sure how long he stands there, but then Uhura is suddenly at his side, her hand on his arm. “He’ll be okay.” She says softly. Hikaru forces himself to nod.

And then they’re back on the Enterprise, and Hikaru finds himself chasing a blue smock down the hallway, barreling down on the Medical Bay like he’s going to save Pavel himself. However, when he gets there, a nurse stops him at the door and tells him he’s going to have to wait, which does not really sit well with him. His expression must be truly pathetic, because she then guides him into a chair and makes him take ten deep breathes. By the time he’s done he starts to feel a little less like his chest is going to explode- which is a curious feeling that he hadn’t been aware of until the nurse had informed him that he was hyperventilating- and so she replicates him a glass of water and tells him to sit still for a little while. He’s pretty sure that this is just the medical version of giving him a juice box and a time out, but he does as told.

When McCoy finally shows back up Hikaru must show some physical sign of his apprehension, because he rolls his eyes and says, “Enough with the face. He’s gonna be fine. It’s like y’all think I can’t do my damn job or something.” But Hikaru thinks that the doctor looks just as relieved, if not more, so he lets it go.

“Can I see him?”

“Be my guest, but don’t go riling him up now, I don’t want him moving around none.”

Hikaru nods briskly, and then tries to move past McCoy, who grabs him by the arm and gives him the evil eye. It’s actually mildly terrifying- no wonder he has Kirk so fucking whipped. “Yes, sir.” Hikaru promises, and after he eyes him a moment longer McCoy lets him go.

Pavel is surprisingly alert when Hikaru walks in- Hikaru had expected him to be doped up on sedatives, but that does not seem to be the case. Instead he is bright eyed, wearing a white hospital gown with a blanket pulled up over his shoulders, which is frustrating because it means Hikaru can’t see the damage. His color is better, not completely back to normal yet, but not as pasty, and when he sees Hikaru he smiles and says brightly, “Look Hikaru, no arms!”

Something in Hikaru springs loose then- something deep inside him unwinds and he almost falls through the doorway. “You- that’s not- that’s not even the fucking joke. It’s ‘no hands’ and- oh god you’ve been waiting to say that haven’t you. You fucking- I need to sit down.”

Pavel scowls as Hikaru collapses into one of the chairs laid out for visitors. “Well that was not applicable. It is not a funny joke anyway. I don’t understand any of your Standard jokes- they are never funny. Why did the chicken cross the road? I don’t know! In Russia, we would not have chickens crossing the roads. It is dangerous. And a waste of food. In Russia, we eat the chicken.”

“You just don’t think they’re funny because they don’t translate well.” Hikaru says weakly, “Though you’re right, the one about the chicken is dumb. …That was a joke, right? You still have both arms, don’t you?”

“Of course!” Pavel says exasperatedly, “Dr. McCoy is very smart man, he fixed me right up. Is standard procedure now anyway, I should know, the technology was invented in Russia. If you want, fold down my blanket, see for yourself.” He hesitates then, “But be very careful. Dr. McCoy is also a dangerous man, and he said that if I moved, he would rip it back off. I do not think I would like that. Once is enough for these sort of things, don’t you think?”

As instructed, Hikaru folds the blanket down to Pavel’s waist. He’s incredibly relieved to see that his right arm, the one that had been… removed, has been reattached, wrapped in bandages and put in a sling. There are several patches of shiny new skin, places the dermal regenerator was used, peppering his pectoral, and when Pavel sees Hikaru looking he says, “The bite was not very deep, but it crushed my collarbone. McCoy healed most of the bone, but he asked me if I wanted to keep the scar from the bite. I told him no, and he laughed, why?”

“Maybe he thought that you’d want to keep the scar to impress the ladies. They like that sort of thing.”

“They do?” Pavel looks hopeful. “Do you think I should call him back?”

“Uh, no, I don’t think so.”

“Ah, you’re probably right. Is a good story to tell though.”

“A good story! Pavel, I thought I was going to have a heart attack! Please, promise me you will do your best never to never get mortally wounded while I watch again.”

He rolls his eyes, “Hikaru, trust me, I do not plan on repeating the experience. Besides, maybe is just proof that you should share your toys. I see you brought me a gift.” He looks at Hikaru’s hands pointedly.

“Huh?” Hikaru looks down and, to his utter bafflement, finds that he’s still holding the seed Ambassador Tareik had given him. Had he never put it down? Or had he picked it back up? But when? Everything in the past hour has been a blur. “Oh, yes, please, god, have it. You deserve it. It’s your medal of honor. I hereby present Pavel Chekov with this strange glowing seed in honor of surviving his first away mission with only negligible lasting damage.”

Pavel flushes, clearly pleased, “Put it on that table. I will look at it and think of you and the day I almost caused your heart to fail. Of course, I will lend it to you when you want to examine it.” He grins cheekily. “ _My_ mother taught me how to share.”

After that Hikaru sits back in his chair and tells Pavel all about what had happened after he blacked out, and Pavel tells him about all the physical therapy he’ll have to do to get his arm back to snuff, and then McCoy comes back in and lets them both know that both Ambassador Gaiie and Ambassador Kr’een will make a full recovery, and that the diplomatic talks with Au’ked will continue as planned, albeit with extra security. The good news must make him generous, because McCoy breaks out his secret stash of whiskey and lets Hikaru have a shot, and then flops down in the chair next to him and strikes up an argument with Pavel about when he can go back to work. In the corner of the room the seed glows bright- brighter than the lively shine in Pavel’s eyes, and brighter than all of Au’ked’s eight moons. It glows so bright in fact, that when Hikaru closes his eyes and soaks in the warmth of it, well, he almost feels little bit blessed.

 

 

 


End file.
